


A Soothsayer's Dilemma

by IndulgenceCentral (Fordanoia)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (also at least 2 chapters and i'll see how i am after), (also i didn't put pitch down but well - next chapter involves pitch obviously), (self insert but still giving her a different name and some different stuff), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Neither god nor man can stop me and I fear neither one, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, i'm not even ashamed that it's self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fordanoia/pseuds/IndulgenceCentral
Summary: All at once and with no explanation, she's tumbled into North's workshop. She knows this movie. She knows how this is suppose to play out. /She's not suppose to be here./She doesn't know how she got here or how she's suppose to get out (if she can get out), but no matter what she can't mess this up.





	A Soothsayer's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Here's looking at you "2007 era me vividly enjoying thinking of 'what if i fell into the naruto world somehow' scenarios both alone and together with a friend"

It’s a blur, one that fades from being completely incomprehensible and distant to suddenly confusing and very real. Like waking up from a chaotic dream right into a car crash with noise whipping around her as she finds herself in a crashing roll.

“- _Alright_ -”  
“Watch out!”

She comes to a stop, head still tilting and reaching out for balance to steady herself up on her hands. “Woah, okay just...” Oh, yup, floor was spinning still, cool. Cool, cool. A patterned stone floor.

There’s a groan. “Who the bloody hell is that? Thought North had this place secured up to the nines.”

It- makes her stop for a second. The Australian accent and... she glances over immediately seeing not just two, but three beings that shouldn’t even exist, at least not like this at least.

The Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman - they, sure. Sure, they could exist. She’d never completely ruled it out, but- no. Because this was _E. Aster Bunnymund_ , and _Queen Toothiana_ , and _Sandy_ \- not, not just- Just exactly like the movie.

Bunnymund eyed her suspiciously, Sandy curiously, and - more importantly - Toothiana was hovering closer to her carefully.  
“How did you get in-”

She started nervously laughing, just spilling out without her meaning, inadvertently causing Toothiana to stop mid-sentence.

Wobbling a bit, she stood up and backed up, avoiding the control panels, to reach the railing for something solid to hold onto. “Sorry,” she apologized, making another short and quiet huff of a laugh, “I- I didn’t mean to- uh, hi.” She bites back on the laughter that threatens to spill out again.

At that, Toothiana flies the remaining distance to get directly in front of her - peering into her eyes then just as quickly has a hand around one of her wrists, checking her pulse with a short hum.

She shakes her hand out of the grasp, apparently to the other’s surprise. “Please get away from me.” She hurries to add on because regardless of intent, she was the one to interrupt and invade _this_. “Need uh- breathing room, space. Might have hit my head.”

To her relief, Toothiana flew back at least a few feet, even if she’s still scrutinizing her, though probably less her condition and more herself as a whole.

“Alright, look,” Bunnymund starts, approaching, “visitors don’t just really pop up here so mind telling us what you’re doing here ‘cause it’s not a good looking picture right now.”

“Okay so, good question, good- I don’t know.” She answers honestly. “I was- I don’t really remember what I was doing, sleeping maybe, one moment and the next I’m crashing onto the ground here.” It wasn’t a dream though, she could tell. It was way too real and she’d already thought of it and just as quickly ruled it out for her sheer lucidity.

“How did you get in?” Toothiana questioned who then turned her head to look at the other two. “Did you see her come in?”

Sandy raised his hands in a shrug, with pursed lips.  
“Nope, just flew in like a banshee outta nowhere.” Bunnymund replied.

“Well- I can’t fly.” Finally, she actually looked around as though she might see something. (Maybe there would be, a tiny wormhole? Some kind of portal? Just anything like that.)

The workshop was... massive. It was one thing to see it on a screen, and another completely to actually be inside of it. Especially looking down over the railing into the huge space below with floors and floors below. Then the huge globe in the middle of the space right in front of her. Everything looked magically nostalgic and rich with this energy - old, but still vibrant colors and sturdy. It fit North to a ‘T.’

As far as she could tell though, there didn’t look like there was any dimensional rifts in space or even just... stairs nearby. The only thing she spotted that gave her even a possible idea was up high, the opening in the ceiling of the sky with a full moon shining above.

She didn’t know why she was in this universe or really how, but the Man in Moon was at least one thing she could think of that could have done this... assuming it was really happening, of course. Although, even in the unlikely case that it was (which seemed to really be the only case at the moment), she still couldn’t even fathom why. They certainly got through this whole debacle fine on their own, great even, she’d say. They got through with some delicate and valuable moments that a slight change could easily be erased by sheer chance, some of which too were tipping points that led to their win.

Bringing her here would just... actually threw what had worked before into danger of not working. So if this was Mim, then it was a lot more risk than it was worth and for nothing seeming of worth really. A mess that could lead into disaster that she did not want to be responsible for.

“I think this is all just some kind of accident.” She looked back at them again, unable to help glancing back to the moon again, like she might get some sign from it. “I’m sorry. I can- I’ll just go for now.” She could wait for a few days for Easter to pass and everything to be fine then figure this out from there. As soon as everything played through then there wouldn’t be anything important that could be messed with.

Toothiana moved, blocking one of her few paths away, scanning her face over as she asked seriously. “Do you really not know how you got here?”

“I don’t.”

The feathers around Toothiana’s face quirked, a contemplative look on her face for a moment, looking back to Bunnymund and Sandy, who actually seemed to be getting tired, again.

Bunnymund glanced at Toothiana then right at her, scrutinizing. “If you’re trying to pull something, you picked a hell of a time for it.”

“I’m not!” She put her hands up. “Even if I had tried to get here, trust me, my first choice for entry wouldn’t involve face planting on hard stone.” Not to mention right in front of them.

He paused for a second, considering it, and seemed to relax back again. “Alright, so you got here by mistake, let’s say.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“ _Except_ she doesn’t know how she got here.” Toothiana said.

Bunnymund looked over at her. “Yeah? S’what she said.”

“Well, she didn’t get here through the front door, and there’s not very many other ways she could have gotten here.” Toothiana continued, and briefly gestured to the sky. “ _Maybe_ ,” she said, “the Man in the Moon sent more help.”

Bunny made a face. “Wha- He just picked Jack Frost. That’s already a lot coming from him. You really think he also went _sending_ someone right to us, not really his style.”

That was fast. “Ah-”

“If he thought this threat from Pitch was dangerous then maybe. Even Pitch hasn’t been able to breach North’s magic to get inside of the workshop himself though.” Toothiana fired back.

“Just cause it could be Mim, doesn’t mean it is.” Bunnymund said. “For all we know, she could just have gotten in herself through something we don’t know about! Ceiling’s open too.”

Toothiana rolled her eyes. “I really don’t think she arrived her on purpose, even if so. Who else do you think could have gotten her here besides Manny?”

“I don’t know- look, there’s plenty of spirits out there, we can’t know them all.”

She glanced away from the two debating between each other, behind her and gingerly started to back away. If she could just... get out of sight for now, then when they got news of the attack at the tooth palace then they probably wouldn’t bother trying to find her over going to the tooth palace.

The half argument half conversation continued on as she back stepped casually and eventually turned around, carefully walking away. As she got a fair distance away though she still didn’t see any actual stairs, and glanced around.

Floating nearly right behind her was Sandy.

She jumped, taking a step back. Several feet back Toothiana and Bunnymund were still talking, completely unaware, it seemed.

Sandy gave a small wave at her. Then golden sand quickly formed above his head in the form of a woman’s face- hers, she realized- and then just as quickly it turned into an arrow pointed in the direction she’d been walking as he inquisitively looked at her.

“Well, uh. I was just going to get out of your all’s hair... and sand. Just everything.” She said quietly.

A question mark appeared above his head.

“I don’t want to get in the way, and there’s going to be the tooth palace issue soon and...” She trailed off quickly realizing her bad choice of words, and quickly trying to recover. “And everything so I’ll see you all... later.”

Something small started to zoom in from the ceiling and she jumped back, but the brightly colored object flew towards Toothiana and Bunnymund and began to chirp. A tooth fairy.

“What?!” Toothiana asked, turning in the air to the fairy. Bunnymund’s ears perked up.

Oh no. This was how they found out the tooth palace was under attack.

“The tooth palace is under attack,” Toothiana said, turning to Bunnymund and then looking around and finally in their direction to spot Sandy and herself. “Bunny get North and Jack.” She instructed to him, then to her tooth fairies, giving them individual varied instructions. Go back and try to help the others. Send a message to the European division. Try to group the other fairies together in numbers for safety.  
One after the next, she fired off orders to her fairies, wasting no time as she flew off to a window and zipped outside.

Bunny headed off as well, and Sandy grabbed her sleeve, pulling her along into a jog along with him until they found North and Jack where he finally let go of her jacket.

“We have a problem, mate.” Bunnymund told them. “Tooth Palace is under attack.”

“ _Pitch_.” North grumbled, before gesturing an arm up high into the air. “We must go. No time to lose.” He made it a few steps before spotting her, pausing then looked over to other two. “Who is this? A friend?”

“She just popped fresh outta nowhere, not really sure.” Bunnymund answered.

“An intruder?” North frowned.

“Not a willing one!” She answered, quick to defend herself at that.

Sandy floated up for North’s attention, several symbols flashing over his head in quick succession.

North hummed. “So, intruder or seer to help?” He tilted his head side to side, thinking before pointing to help. “Either too dangerous to leave here or you are here to help anyway. You come too!” He declared, pushing off without hesitation.

Everyone had to turn and follow quickly to keep up with North’s sudden stride.

She tried to think of something to say, some good rationale for her to stay, but quickly realized it was pointless. As quick as the decision had been, it was hard to argue against with both ends of the spectrum accounted for.

“ _Hey_ , how _did_ you get in?” Jack asked. “I’ve tried everything. Windows, the roof-”

Bunnymund interrupted him. “Really? You think she’s an intruder and that’s your first reaction?”

“Intruder or not, she made it inside, and I want to know how.” He said, before turning his attention back to her, continuing like he’d never gotten interrupted in the first place. “Balcony doors, hiding in boxes to get carried inside. What’d you do?”

“I really don’t know.” She answered.

“Oh, right,” he glanced back at North’s back then to her again, with a shrug and a knowing smile. “Oh well.” It didn’t even sound a little bit like genuine defeat.

“No- I _**really** _don’t know.”

“ _Got it._ ”

“I don’t even know where I came out of. I just smashed into the ground!”

“Wow, talk about commitment.” Jack only seemed to smile more. At least someone was having fun.


End file.
